Transformers Prime: Vampires and Robots
by bhark3
Summary: During a storm, Lightning struck an open Groundbridge, causing a rift through space and time. Now the Autobots and their Human allies must deal with being stuck with An insane Priest, the head of a royal order of knights, her Butler, A merc, A police girl and the King of Vampires himself, Alucard. What could possibly go wrong? Alucard is a mix of the OVA and HU: Abridged Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime: Hellsing unleashed.**

**Chapter 1.**

I Do not Own Transformers or Hellsing. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Hellsing belongs to... Well shit. I forgot the name.

It was a quiet night at Outpost Omega One. Rachet was fixing some tools that Bulkhead broke. Arcee was in the base somewhere. Bumblebee was the same. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus prime was in his quarters trying to figure out visions he had been having.

A short while ago Megatron had been killed in a space bridge explosion leaving Starscream in command of the Decepticons. But this was not the thing on his mind. He had been seeing visions of humans with red eyes and running at impossible speeds. They wore a uniform that Optimus had seen before when learning about the history of Earth. The uniforms were ones that the Nazis of the second world war. An evil group of Humans that had goals that were like those of the Decepticons.

But that was not all. He had seen visions of a girl wearing a yellow uniform with a shield on her shoulder. It said at the top and top left corner "Hellsing" and "We are on a mission from God". She had a massive cannon that ,to Prime's knowledge, a Human should not be able to carry.

He also saw a woman carrying a sword and a pistol smoking a thin cigar.

There was an elderly man as well with thin wires coming from his gloves.

Another man with an eye patch was also seen in Prime's dreams. He carried a rifle and had long hair that was warped around his neck.

The final group of visions unnerved the Autobot leader. They were of a man, No a monster. Sometimes he wore a red coat with a wide flopy hat and glasses. When he had his glasses off Prime could see his inhuman red eyes. He was fighting a priest that had bayonets. The creature in red shot the preist with two large handguns. But that was not all. Prime saw this _thing_ be shot at by a man using rifles. The monster healed and said these words.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

A dog that looked like it came right from The Pit came from his arm. The dog ate the man in white when he called the creature a monster.

And then the visions stopped.

"What do these visions mean?" Optimus asked himself. Before he could think any more of the visions the base shook uncontrollably. Prime walked into the main hub of the base and was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another universe._

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was pissed beyond belief. In front of her was Anderson. It was an rare occasion. Integra decided to head to where Alucard, Seras and Pip were sent because she was told that the Vatican wanted to make a deal. Beside her was her Butler, Walter.

Why was pissed? They sent Anderson to do the deal. When she arrived she found Alucard with one of Anderson's bayonets in his chest and had his Jackal pressed against Anderson's head. Alucard once again let his bloodlust get the better of him instead of following orders. Integra broke it up at once and now the peace talks being.

"Anderson, what is the Vatican plotting?" Integra demanded coldly.

Or they would have if the head of Hellsing trusted Anderson, which she didn't.

"We aren't plotting anything, the Pope has had enough of this bloodshed between us. He believes that it would be better to end this war and put our resources to better use do what we're supposed to do: Killing monsters." The priest said while shaking in anger. Unlike the Pope, Anderson wanted the war to continue so he could kill Alucard. He turned his head to said vampire.

"Other monsters. His holiness believes that with the new threat that those Millenium scum posses could be very dangerous if we are not at our full power, power this war has drained. So then, what is your response?"

After much thought Integra turned and started to walk away. And with one word, Hell broke loose.

"Alucard."

Just as the King of Vampire pulled out his massive pistols, and Anderson did the same with his bayonets, a load crash surrounded the area. With a quick flash, Sir Integra Hellsing, Seras Victoria, Walter C. Dornez, Alexander Anderson and the King of Vampires himself, Alucard, vanished.

* * *

_Omega Outpost One. Twenty minutes earlier._

The Autobot medic, Ratchet was doing tests on the groundbridge. One of said test were opening the bridge to random places on the planet. He did this for about 15 minutes or so before he did the dumbest thing in his life.

He opened a groundbridge in the middle of a thunderstorm.

A stroke of lightning struck the other side of the groundbridge and traveled all the to the bridge controls in the 'Bot base. A large flash and a small earthquake shook the base.

Optimus walked to the main hub of the base. What he saw shocked him. In the middle of the Autobot base was most of the men, women from his visions, including the monster in red.

Most were knocked out but the one in red slowly rose, as did the women in yellow and the priest. Said priest opened his eyes and looked at the Autobots with widened eyes before saying six small words.

"What in god's name are you?"

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone, I can't believe I'm making this. I was gonna get ATLA: ROTW done before even starting this, but I thought it was too daring of a job not to try out. Never in my life have I been first in making something, but now I can it that I have created the first Transformers: Prime/Hellsing Crossover! It's not the first Transformer crossover with Hellsing in general but it's the first Prime one.**

**I'm going to say this once and once only, I'm not going to write in Anderson's ascent as that would be really bloody hard to do. So it's not really worth it. And I'm not gonna update my Avatar story for a long time.**

**Check every few months, if this story isn't updated then, my Avatar one should be and vice visra. I'm also going to try and make a story based on some fanart I've seen if I can get the artist's permission.**

**So I've got A LOT of work ahead of me. Hope you guys enjoy this, if anyone reads my stories, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. I'm sorry

**Disregard**** my last note**

**A/N Sorry about before. Comes with being an Autistic teenager you know. Sorry if I gave anyone a scare but you know how things are. So anyway before what I said about killing myself. Yeah, I'm not gonna do that now. Same thing with letting people adopt my stories. Sorry about that.**

**However, I am having trouble making the second chapter to my TFP/Hellsing story, soooooooo, if anyone wants to help me with that, please do. I'm having a lot of trouble with that. If you can prove to me I can trust you with my top secret plot details, I let you be an editor or idea guy/girl.**

**Anyway, sorry about the scare. I hope all goes well monday when I have to say sorry to my teachers and I hope all goes well for everyone out there too.**

**I'll see ya later everyone!**


End file.
